


we're stronger (in the broken places)

by emmram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmram/pseuds/emmram
Summary: it’s a thought, an impression of a moment in a scene that can never happen except long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away–a place that’s somehow both here and nowhere, that’s both in the past and the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... a tiny thing that may grow into something bigger? i love this pairing so much you guys.

bodhi wakes up with the rest of _rogue one_  on yavin 4 to a universe that looks and sounds almost absurdly different with the sinking feeling that they were never supposed to survive. the colours are muted, the sounds tinny, and everybody looks as though they have stepped to the left within their own bodies–familiar-looking yet bizarrely _strange_. bodhi can never quite bring himself to talk to the inhabitants of this strange new world for more than a few minutes; his eyes keep flickering to the way their edges don’t quite _fit_ with the world around them, and that induces within him a terror that ( _crawls up his neck and wraps around his head and insinuates itself in everything he was, is, and ever will be–_ )

he lives in this world as though from behind a glass screen–watching, speaking, working, living, but never quite _belonging_.

(the _most_  absurd thing he tells himself is that people don’t look as sad and weary as he remembers them)

and so when he sees luke skywalker for the first time from behind this glass, eyes shining, face flushed with excitement after the death star is destroyed, bodhi observes the way his heart starts beating faster, the way his face feels hot, as though it were happening to a different person. when luke skywalker strides forward and clutches his hand before bodhi can retreat further behind the screen, it’s as though several things slam into place at once. the edges _fit_. something in the force loops on itself and rewires and everything is the way it _should_ be. 

“bodhi rook!” luke says. luke, who’s seeing him for the first time. luke, who doesn’t walk on eggshells around him, with the guileless face of someone who’s been told he’s the chosen one and believed it.

“your hand is sweaty,” bodhi says, and luke stares at him like he can’t understand why this is the most important thing in the universe right now.

(can’t understand why bodhi doesn’t let go for several long seconds, but he doesn’t pull away, and for now, that’s enough.)


End file.
